


Не такие

by tavvitar



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они просто идут вперед, глядя, как растут их тени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не такие

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канон, немного матов, упоминание смерти персонажа и наркотиков.  
> Автор объяснил себе все несостыковки логики в каноне, и еще автор очень любит этих ребят.

В семь лет Зигги дает честное-пречестное слово, что никогда не будет похожа на маму. Рановато, конечно — но Зигги очень страшно. Мама сидит в кресле, глаза ее прикрыты и веки кажутся совсем прозрачными. Из приоткрытого рта течет слюна. Шприц лежит рядом — Зигги успевает его увидеть, прежде чем с визгом выбегает из дома. И пока она бежит по улице, вереща, как мультяшный заяц, что мамочки больше нет, что-то внутри нее фиксирует картинку — тонкий шприц, тонкая гладкая рука, тонкие веки и пленка меж ними. Визжат тормоза, толстая миссис Клей прыгает с крыльца на дорогу, прямо как гигантский бурундук-спасатель, хватает ее своими огромными пальцами, и Зигги бухается с маху о круглый живот, который пахнет сигаретами и кислятиной. Хлопает железная дверь, водитель матерится, а Зигги все верещит — так что в конце концов живот исчезает, голоса замолкают и дальше остается только тишина и жара. И еще вой «скорой помощи».

Ночью отец укладывает Зигги спать. Он очень злится и не старается это скрыть — он всегда говорит, что не любит лицемеров. Он сует Зигги мистера Поппи, тряпичную уродливую обезьяну, гладит ее по голове и захлопывает дверь. В темноте очень страшно. Зигги кажется, что если она сейчас закроет глаза, то они станут синевато-мутными, изо рта потечет слюна, а она уже не сможет его закрыть, будет пытаться и пытаться, а потом… Зигги выпрыгивает из кровати и бегом бежит к выключателю. Папа будет ругаться. Зигги, вздохнув, бежит обратно к кровати, ныряет под одеяло и прижимает к себе мистера Поппи.

— Да что еще, мать твою, было нужно этой корове?! Сидела дома, из всех дел — приглядеть за ребенком! Перепугала девчонку! — доносится снизу.  
Потом неразборчивое бормотание и тишина. Зигги заглядывает в большие стоячие глаза мистера Поппи. 

— Я никогда не буду такой коровой, — шепчет она. — Никогда-приникогда!

В тринадцать лет Зигги думает, что никогда в жизни не встречала такого красивого мальчика, как Джейми Браун. Совсем простое имя — и весь он кажется каким-то совсем простым и правильным. И до скрипа чистым. Наверняка мама перед выходом из дому заглянула ему в каждое ухо и проверила, застегнуты ли все пуговицы на идеально отглаженной рубашке. «Тяжко ему придется», —думает Зигги, пока весь класс с интересом следит, как новичок идет к единственному свободному месту — рядом с ней. У них не любят правильных чистюль. Собственно, их никто не любит, особенно когда они только появляются на горизонте. 

Джейми Браун садится за парту и вынимает из рюкзака учебник, тетрадь и кожаный пенал с ручками, бесшумно и аккуратно раскладывает все на столе под взглядом пятнадцати пар глаз. Зигги поджимает губы, представляя себе следующую перемену. Солнце выбирается из-за туч, и застежка в виде какой-то замысловатой руны будто загорается на грубом чехле, из которого торчат два идеально наточенных карандаша и три ручки — последовательно, по цвету, от черного в красный через синий. Зигги думает, что надо поздороваться, но новичок, кажется, не обращает на нее внимания и полностью сосредоточен на грамматике. Зигги отворачивается, зло щурясь от солнца, ее мысли витают где-то между временами глаголов и тем, что будет после звонка. Как минимум, идиотский пенал вылетит в окно, и это кажется ей прекрасным ровно до тех пор, пока к парте не подходит Танк Колин со своими гребаными артиллеристами. 

— Хорошая штучка, — говорит он, тыкая пальцем в пенал и будто нечаянно сбрасывая на пол рюкзак Джейми.

Зигги понимает, что ничего необычного не происходит и, собственно, как-то так и надо — в конце концов, ей досталось не меньше. Какое-то время даже Свинья Кристи, которая, кажется, жирела просто от того, что моргала, смогла передохнуть благодаря Зигги. Потом, правда, Зигги сломала пару носов и очень убедительно изобразила раскаяние — благодаря чему из школы ее не исключили, но желающих дружить не прибавилось. Тем не менее идея с полетом вещей Брауна в окно перестает казаться такой отличной. Зигги уже поворачивается и открывает рот, чтобы сказать Танку что-нибудь типа «Кончай, а?» — но тут Браун очень спокойно произносит: 

— Ага. Сделан из кожи с хрена одного тупого рыжего мудака, который был очень похож на тебя. У тебя, часом, брата-близнеца нету?

Зигги так и застывает с открытым ртом — как и Танк. В наступившей тишине слышится чье-то тонкое хихиканье. Танк резко оглядывается, обводит бешеным взглядом полупустой класс — и пока он этим занят, Браун бьет его по яйцам снизу. Танк, сложившись пополам, падает на колени и блюет на пол. Вся его гвардия шарахается в стороны — и тогда Браун поднимается из-за парты и спокойно, как будто ничего не случилось, говорит: 

— Надо найти тряпку и все убрать. Мы ж не хотим, чтобы учителя задавали вопросы. 

И он безошибочно останавливает взгляд на Марти — самом главном ссыкуне в свите Танка. Когда тот выбегает из класса, Зигги понимает, что так и сидит с открытым ртом. 

— Я тебя достану, — хрипит Танк с пола. 

Браун, который похож на кого угодно, только не на идиота, не знающего правил игры, согласно мычит в ответ.

«Ты больной. Он тебя убьет», — пишет Зигги на следующем уроке и сует записку Брауну. Минут через десять листок возвращается к ней: «Если не убьет, пойдешь со мной в кино?» Зигги, чтобы решиться, требуется немного больше: этот парень ее пугает. В конце урока она пишет «ок», толкает листок Брауну — и в этот момент выясняется, что он косится на нее, и их глаза встречаются.

Зигги все еще тринадцать, когда Джейми говорит: «Я дал себе слово, что никогда не буду таким, как мой отец». Они сидят на скамейке в парке, в руках у нее стакан с колой, лицо Джейми все в ссадинах, и он слегка шепелявит. Неделю назад состоялась финальная битва с Танком, которая явно шла к ничьей и точно кончилась бы чьей-нибудь смертью — если бы Джейми, шатаясь, не подошел к противнику и не плюнул на ладонь, предлагая мир. Танк кое-как отлепился от стены, в которую только что въехал плечом после удара, и, помедлив, пожал протянутую руку, в которой лежал выбитый зуб. Зигги бы посчитала это брехней, если б не видела сама — но она видела. Джейми задумчиво щурится на редкие облака, через которые блестит солнце. Зигги вспоминает — тонкую руку, тонкую иглу, тонкие веки — не знает, что сказать, и в конце концов говорит:

— А я думала, у тебя отец Рэмбо, судя по тому, какой ты крутой.

— Он тоже так думает, — отвечает Джейми, и этот разговор заканчивается.  
Дальше они говорят про то, как Зигги не пустили на «Город грехов», и что это вселенски несправедливо, потому что вот этот мультик, который они только что посмотрели — там было полно мертвяков, и чем, спрашивается, это лучше, может, от «Трупа невесты» Зигги станет некрофилом? От такого предположения Джейми давится колой, которую они пьют из одного стакана, и говорит, что тогда он засудит к черту весь Голливуд, потому что ему придется умереть, чтобы на ней жениться. Зигги бьет его кулаком в плечо и говорит, чтобы он даже не мечтал — замуж за него она не пойдет точно.

— Уже подействовало, да? — трагически спрашивает Джейми. — Хочешь, я повешусь ради тебя? 

Он высовывает язык и душит себя двумя руками. Зигги, окончательно разозлившись, швыряет картонный стакан на скамейку и уходит.

Джейми догоняет ее уже у выхода из парка — из чего Зигги делает вывод, что если ему и правда было так надо бежать за ней, то он слишком долго тупил. Когда он хлопает ее по плечу, Зигги оборачивается, вполне готовая к тому, чтобы выбить ему еще один зуб.

— Извини, — очень серьезно говорит Джейми. По-взрослому говорит. 

— Ничего, — бурчит Зигги и, отвернувшись, идет дальше. 

Джейми топает рядом, большая тень на серой дорожке, на которую сыплются багровые и золотые листья. 

— Моя мать умерла от передоза. Родила меня в пятнадцать, — говорит Зигги. 

Джейми молчит, и они просто идут вперед, глядя, как растут их тени.

Зигги шестнадцать, когда они впервые делают это. Надо бы отойти подальше от цифры «пятнадцать», но, если честно, ей хочется. Заколдованный рубеж позади, и ничего плохого уже не может случиться — тем более что Джейми приходит во всеоружии, с целой коробкой презервативов, и краснеет до ушей, когда она говорит, что он большой оптимист. Зигги хочется, но она не уверена, что получится. Говорят, это больно, и говорят, что у парня может не встать с перепугу (хотя бояться совершенно нечего, неужели он думает, что она будет хихикать, как тупая корова?), и еще много всего говорят — хотя по идее это ведь очень просто, разве нет? Как открыть бутылку. Она так и говорит Джейми, и он краснеет еще больше, а потом они оба хохочут.

Выходит и правда больно, но не очень, и совершенно непонятно. Когда Джейми спрашивает, понравилось ли ей, Зигги пытается солгать — но он слишком хорошо ее знает. И, кажется, еще кое в чем он тоже неплохо осведомлен, потому что кладет руку ей на грудь и медленно сползает вниз. Первая реакция — это стыд, вторая — испуг, третья — вопрос:

— Ты где этому научился, а?

Джейми кладет голову ей на бедро и смотрит в глаза, и лицо у него снова красное.

— Смотрел порнуху вчера, после того, как ты предложила. 

Это и правда была ее идея — Джейми, кажется, готов был до конца жизни довольствоваться тем, как она умеет делать ручную работу. Но если твоего отца вдруг переводят в ночную смену на конвейере, то это знак, не так ли? Как и слова Джейми. Все будет хорошо, вот что все это значит, она сама управляет своей жизнью, и она в надежных руках, и господи помилуй, это серьезно так хорошо, так, так… хорошо…

— Это то, что тебе там больше всего нравилось, да? — интересуется Зигги, когда голова Джейми оказывается рядом на подушке. 

— Неа, — отвечает он, тяжело дыша. — Больше всего мне нравилось, как они стонут!

Он наваливается на нее, и она начинает визгливо стонать прямо ему в ухо, Джейми смеется, она тоже, второй презерватив шлепается на пол, аккуратно завязанный в узелок.  
Третий рвется. 

Зигги шестнадцать лет, один месяц и пять дней. В «Бургеркинг» пахнет горелым маслом, и от этого запаха ее желудок трясется мелкой дрожью. Ничего. Могло быть хуже. Могла быть капуста. Джейми сидит напротив нее за ярко-красным столиком, и на фоне ярко-желтой стены лицо его кажется серым. Как грязное пятно. 

— Мы поженимся, — говорит Джейми.

Нет, все-таки масло не лучше капусты. Зигги вскакивает и бежит в туалет. Едва успевает — и потом долго полощет лицо над раковиной. Руки под пленкой воды кажутся совсем тонкими. Она хватается за края раковины, сжимает изо всех сил и стоит так, пока не осознает, что снова может дышать. Тогда она возвращается назад, к серому Джейми и ярко-красным пластиковым столам, и говорит: 

— Я сделаю аборт. 

Джейми долго молчит, а потом, сгорбившись, выбирается из-за стола и выходит наружу. Зигги хочется зареветь и побежать за ним следом, но она, кажется, потеряла способность ходить. С беременными все время бывает что-то такое. И еще они тупеют, а потом становятся тонкими, как синеватая пленка, такими тонкими, что вот-вот исчезнут совсем — и, о черт, иногда так и случается! 

Дверь хлопает — и лицо Джейми снова оказывается напротив, только теперь оно похоже не на просроченный шоколад, а на раскаленный кирпич.

— Слушай, я не конченый мудак, чтобы заставлять тебя рожать, — говорит он тихо, и Зигги вспоминает тот день, когда они познакомились. — Но аборт — это может быть опасно, ты же знаешь!

Зигги кивает. Она в курсе: мать Джейми умерла после второго аборта. Какое-то осложнение, которое, надо думать, было вызвано тем, что отец Джейми избил ее до полусмерти.

— Ничего не случится, — говорит она с убежденностью, которой совершенно не чувствует. 

— Я понимаю. Но я… это же и моя ответственность тоже, так? Мы же вместе, правда?

Она снова кивает. Если она с кем-то когда-то и была вместе — так это с Джейми.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала: работу я найду хоть сейчас, Эдди недавно говорил, что возьмет меня механиком в гараж…

— Мало ли что он говорил! Может, он пьяный был!

Джейми смотрит на нее с обидой, но пересиливает себя и продолжает:

— Херня, он правда меня возьмет. Я буду много работать, мы снимем квартиру. Зигги, если ты не хочешь рожать, не рожай, но если… если ты вдруг… я все сделаю ради тебя и ребенка. Все!

Зигги качает головой, и к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота.

— Ты спятил. Мы же с тобой хотели…

Она замолкает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, вспомнить, чего же они хотели, но не может. Кажется, там было море и пальмы, и колесо обозрения, и еще своя собственная теплая кровать, из которой не надо будет выскакивать при малейшем шорохе, и собака, и когда-нибудь дети… Она понимает, что плачет — по тому, как они были глупы, по тому, что никогда, оказывается, не хотели по-настоящему ничего, кроме как не быть похожими на своих родителей. Джейми, наверно, читает ее мысли — берет ее руку в свою и растерянно говорит: 

— Я всегда думал про автомастерскую, помнишь?

Она помнит. Ни один из них не был достаточно хорош для колледжа, и ни один из них не рвался туда. Они были вместе, впереди была долгая жизнь, с тринадцати лет — черт побери, кто думает о будущем с тринадцати лет?! Разве что какие-нибудь супергерои, которые родились с серебряной ложечкой во рту и гениальными идеями о том, как изменят мир…

Их будущее просто наступило слишком рано.

Близнецам семь месяцев, когда отец Джейми пьяным падает с лестницы и ломает себе шею. На похороны Джейми идет один — дети болеют, к тому же он категорически против того, чтобы тащить их на кладбище, хоть больных, хоть здоровых. Зигги не настаивает. Честно говоря, она вообще не вполне уверена, что отец Джейми действительно умер, что это не померещилось ей в каком-нибудь промежутке между обморочным коротким сном и явью, в которой был только детский плач и постоянный ужас, что она что-то сделала неправильно, что-то забыла, и вот сейчас им где-то больно именно из-за этого, а не потому, что у них какая-то очередная инфекция, или режутся зубы, или они просто растут.

В маленькой квартире вечно нечем дышать. Вчера Зигги нашла темные редкие пятна на картонной стене, в которую вечно стучат соседи, когда Матильда и Габриэль плачут. Сейчас-то они спят, слава господу, кажется, лекарство подействовало. Зигги тупо смотрит на стену, оклеенную дешевыми темно-зелеными обоями, и молится, чтобы господь проявил еще немного доброты и сделал так, чтоб это не оказалась черная плесень. Тогда им придется искать другую квартиру, а где они возьмут денег? Они эту-то нашли кое-как и заплатили за полгода вперед… господи, может, поэтому дети и болеют, а она все проморгала! И Джейми тоже — мать его, это же он тут все осматривал! Когда он вернется, Зигги убьет его, точно убьет! 

Она поднимает руку, цепляет отставший край обоев и тянет на себя. Так и есть. Так и есть, блядь! Зигги садится на пол у стены и плачет, давясь; ей хочется орать на весь дом, хочется взять что-нибудь тяжелое и разнести к хренам собачьим всю эту гребаную конуру — но близнецы все еще спят. Зигги кусает запястья, с трудом дышит в колени. Когда ее кто-то обнимает за плечи, у нее нет сил даже на то, чтобы испугаться: это Джейми, кто еще, мать твою, это может быть! Он гладит ее по голове. Зигги кое-как фокусирует взгляд. Лицо у Джейми серое, усталое, глаза совсем провалились…

— Ты как зомби, — гнусавым шепотом говорит она и шмыгает носом.

— Я как ты, — отвечает Джейми.

— Тогда пиздец как все плохо.

Она разжимает, наконец, руки, обнимает мужа, и они так и сидят на полу в молчании под заплесневевшей обоиной, как дети под деревом. Потом из комнаты раздается плач. Зигги поднимается было, но Джейми удерживает ее за плечо, поднимается на ноги и плетется к близнецам. Зигги трет руками опухшее лицо и идет на кухню — разогревать вчерашнюю пасту. Когда микроволновка звякает, а чайник закипает, Зигги разводит полную кружку растворимого кофе, бросает туда побольше сахару, быстро перехватывает две ложки теплой еды и идет в комнату. Джейми сидит на продавленном диване с близнецами на руках и мерно покачивается, что-то бормоча. Со стороны это выглядит довольно жутко, и Зигги опять хочется что-нибудь сломать. 

— Иди ешь. 

Она забирает Матильду. Та немедленно начинает хныкать. Зигги прижимается губами к ее лбу. Опять жар. Господи, опять, опять…

— У нас теперь есть дом, — говорит Джейми устало, продолжая раскачиваться.

— Что?

— Я не знаю, сколько займет возня с бумагами, но это теперь мой дом. Наш. — Зигги стоит, приоткрыв рот. Джейми поднимает на нее глаз и добавляет со вздохом: — Не радуйся сильно. Там хер знает что творится, и к тому же я еще не выяснял, не наделал ли мой папаша столько долгов, что все уйдет банкам.  
Матильда перестает хныкать и разражается режущим уши воем. Зигги, качая ее, кружит по комнате, натыкаясь на все углы. Джейми кладет руку на лоб Габриэля, который совсем притих от плача сестры. Как всегда.

— У него нет температуры или мне кажется? 

— Наверняка кажется. У нас черная плесень в квартире. Как в доме с плесенью?

— Понятия не имею, — растерянно отвечает Джейми. — Пока я там жил, я пытался держать все в порядке, но кто знает, что там случилось за полтора года. 

Зигги резко останавливается.  
— У тебя ключи есть? — Джейми кивает. — Тогда поезжай туда прямо сейчас и проверь. Если все нормально, то мы сегодня ночуем там. 

Когда он уходит, Зигги переодевает детей, дает им лекарства, звонит врачу, бродит по маленькой квартире, держа на руках сына и дочку, и говорит им, что скоро вернется папа и они поедут в другое место, хорошее место, где все будет хорошо. К тому времени, когда Джейми уже под вечер возникает на пороге, Зигги уже сама верит в это — и все-таки ревет, когда он велит собираться, ревет в такси, ревет, пока поднимается с Джейми на крыльцо. И перестает реветь только тогда, когда запах лизола, сигаретного дыма и неоднократно пролитого спиртного почти сбивает ее с ног. 

— Я все более-менее вымыл наверху, там сегодня можно спать, а дальше все сделаем, — говорит Джейми. — И слушай, я пока тут был, понял: гараж-то совсем недалеко, сэкономим на автобусе. 

Зигги улыбается ему, почти ничего не видя из-за распухших глаз, и первый раз за все время, что они знают друг друга, переступает порог дома Джейми Брауна. 

Близнецам почти год, когда они с Джейми наконец-то начинают снова заниматься сексом. Первый раз это случается на кухне утром, совершенно спонтанно — ночь выдалась на редкость спокойной, да и Джейми пришел с работы не к полуночи, а часов в восемь. Видит бог, им нужны деньги на все, начиная с детского питания и кончая выплатой долгов по кредиткам — своим и унаследованным от Брауна-старшего, но, в конце концов, надо же когда-то и поберечься. Зигги так и говорит Джейми, и он дисциплинированно приходит пораньше — раз в неделю или в две. Но даже это дает какой-то результат. Вернее, еще какой результат, думает Зигги, когда чувствует руку мужа на своей груди, губы на шее и, в общем, все остальное. Она запрокидывает голову — ее тело изголодалось, вернее, даже не успели как следует прикормить, перевести на твердую пищу... Зигги фыркает, понимая, что думает о сексе словами, которые для этого очень мало подходят — или подходят идеально.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Джейми глухо, тиская ее грудь.

— Да вот думаю про твердое, — отвечает она, опираясь руками на кухонный стол, и Джейми, урча, задирает подол ее халата. 

Это снова непонятно, и у Джейми нет времени, чтобы помочь ей выбрести из леса собственных ощущений. К тому же из радионяни слышится плач, и Зигги бежит наверх, как была — в распахнутом халате с мокрыми пятнами сзади. 

В обед она пишет смс-ку: «Купи презервативы и приходи пораньше». Когда Джейми возвращается ближе к полуночи, качаясь от усталости, Зигги даже не предлагает ему поесть — она знает, что он может заснуть прямо за столом. Да и она сама тоже. 

— Извини, — бормочет Джейми ей в шею.

Зигги выключает ночник, слушает дыхание мужа и тишину в доме. Все хорошо. Господи, как же все хорошо. У них будет еще много времени. Потом. Может, на следующей неделе.

Близнецам год и четыре месяца, когда отец Зигги появляется на пороге. Зигги долго смотрит на него, слегка приоткрыв рот, а он долго молчит. Потом она захлопывает варежку и отступает, пропуская его внутрь. По идее, надо спросить, какого черта он приперся, но вместо этого Зигги включает чайник и идет в гостиную, в которой стало как-то подозрительно тихо. На отца она не смотрит, а тот топает за ней сперва в кухню, потом в комнату. Зигги чувствует его взгляд спиной, когда отнимает у Габриэля и Матильды старые комиксы Джейми — вернее, то, что от них осталось. Джейми расстроится… а не надо было класть их в нижний ящик шкафа, надо было унести в спальню и спрятать под половицей в этот его подростковый тайник. Хотя не факт, что дети не добрались бы и туда. Габриэль, расстроенный тем, что у него отняли яркую, шуршащую и, главное, совершенно непонятную игрушку, ревет во весь голос. Матильда, насупившись, смотрит за спину Зигги.

— Близнецы, да? — спрашивает отец.

— Угу. Ну же, милый, не реви, посмотри, какой красивый кубик есть у мамы.

— Близнецы вроде вместе все делают.

— Ну, эти ребята о таком не слышали. 

Габриэль ревет, никак не реагируя на кубик, надувного крокодила, Человека-Паука и Губку Боба. Матильда с пластмассовой овцой в руке ковыляет к интересному незнакомому человеку, но когда он осторожно протягивает к ней руку, падает на четвереньки и быстро отползает за яркий короб для игрушек.

— Как их зовут? 

— Матильда и Габриэль.

— Хорошие имена.

— Угу. 

— Похожи на тебя.

— Черт, если ты сейчас же не успокоишься, я зарычу. Вот так — ррррр!

Габриэль ошарашенно таращится на нее круглыми черными глазами. Он похож на упитанную мультяшную галку. 

— Как ты тут?

Зигги усаживает Габриэля на ковер, поднимается и, не реагируя на его вопли, выходит из комнаты. Отец, пятясь, идет перед ней, и Зигги видит каждую мелкую морщину на его лице — четком, будто вырезанном на стволе дерева, красные прожилки в глазах и седые волосы, торчащие из ушей. Дети вопят уже на два голоса. Она закрывает дверь. 

— Ты помнишь, что ты сделал, когда я сказала, что беременна? — Он смотрит недоуменно. — Ничего. Ты, мать твою, ничего не сделал, ничего не сказал. Ты встал и заявил, что тебе пора на работу.

— Мне надо было на работу.

— Да что ты говоришь!

— А что я должен был сказать? Ты беременна от этого парня, говоришь, что он хочет о тебе позаботиться, а я вот-вот опоздаю на смену. Ты что хотела, чтобы меня оштрафовали или что?

— Блядь!

— Ты материшься при своем отце!

— Я еще и трахаюсь, папа, и детей рожаю! А ты два года…

— Что два года?! — орет он ей в лицо. — Я прихожу с работы, тебя нет, на столе записка, что ты сваливаешь с этим своим Джейми! Вся в мать — просто берешь и сваливаешь, пока я занят тем, чтоб принести денег в дом и обеспечить тебе, блядь, еду и одежду! Если тебе что-то было надо, ты могла сказать!

Он тяжело дышит, брови сведены к переносице, кулаки сжаты… Зигги отступает на шаг, ловя себя на знакомом до боли ощущении усталости и желании вырвать на себе все волосы. 

— Ну, мне ничего не надо, — говорит она в конце концов. — Разве что успокоить детей, как только ты уйдешь. 

Он все хмурится, глядя на нее. Потом расслабляется, обмякает, делаясь похожим на старую тряпичную обезьяну, которой Зигги играла в детстве. Она стоит, глядя ему в спину, слышит, как хлопает дверь. Трет лицо руками и возвращается к близнецам, которые с визгом прыгают по старому дивану. Все-таки надо выбросить, иначе когда-нибудь они его сломают и проткнут себя щепками и пружинами. 

Вечером, когда Джейми приходит с работы, он обнаруживает на кухонном столе пухлый сверток. Внутри почти три тысячи фунтов мелкими купюрами. Он не задает вопросов, не успокаивает Зигги, когда она с маху разбивает кружку о дно раковины, и не утешает ее, когда она садится на стул и плачет от злости и невыносимой, всеобъемлющей жалости к себе, к отцу, к матери с ее тонкими глупыми руками, к этому чертову дому и всей этой идиотской, тупой, утомительной жизни, в которой все и всегда происходит через жопу.

— Папа приходил, — говорит Зигги в конце концов. 

Джейми вздыхает и кладет руки ей на плечи.

— Позвони ему.

— Угу, — бормочет она и потом с силой произносит: — Он же старше! Он был старше нее на четыре года! Этот дебил был старше моей матери на четыре гребаных года!

Джейми гладит ее по голове.

Близнецам год и восемь месяцев, когда Зигги понимает, что скоро сойдет с ума. Иногда ей кажется, что она не может даже разговаривать на человеческом языке — или, во всяком случае, произносить слова, в которых больше чем два слога. Сон — ее единственная и недостижимая мечта. Как-то, сидя на толчке, Зигги начинает молиться — с жаром, с невероятной страстью она просит у господа здоровья своим детям, потому что, если они еще раз заболеют, она разобьет голову об стену. Когда она выходит из туалета, в доме тихо — что намного хуже, чем если бы за окном выла пожарная сирена или даже приземлялись инопланетяне. Пока Зигги бежит по маленькому коридору, в голове ее возникает тот здоровый рыжий мужик из «Гарри Поттера», у которого был стеклянный глаз. Она точь в точь как этот мужик, разве что глаза не хватает. Хотя, может, и ее вращаются в разные стороны, кто знает. Явно не Зигги, которая старается вообще не смотреть на себя в зеркало. 

Кухня усыпана ровным слоем овсянки пополам со стиральным порошком. Постоянная бдительность!

Джейми работает как вол. Последнее время он приходит заполночь, и Зигги вполне могла бы заподозрить, что у него кто-то есть. Но долгов почти не осталось, и угроза описи всего имущества, включая этот дом, стремится к нулю. Однажды он приносит домой телевизор — небольшой, но новый, в коробке, не из ломбарда — и проигрыватель для дисков. Львы, принцессы, говорящие рыбки, говорящие стулья, говорящие цветы… по ночам Зигги снятся фиолетовые памперсы, которые воют тонкими голосами, а днем она орет так, что срывает горло. Это единственный способ удержаться от того, чтобы не начать лупить Габриэля проклятыми игрушками, которые он вечно бросает там, где ходят, не швырнуть ножницы в Матильду, которая устраивает истерику каждый раз, когда ей нужно подстричь ногти, не задушить Джейми, который каждый раз говорит что-нибудь вроде «им всего два года» — как будто она, мать его, не знает, сколько лет этим гребаным мелким тварям! 

Несколько раз Джейми отказывается от смен и остается дома, чтобы дать ей развеяться. Хреновая идея: Зигги просто не знает, куда ей идти. Подруг нет, беседы с отцом хорошо проходят только по телефону, машины гудят слишком громко, и она засыпает в кино, а когда просыпается, чувствует себя разбитой и абсолютно никому не нужной. В конце концов Зигги говорит Джейми, что справится, а деньги нужнее. Джейми недоверчиво хмурится и пытается шутить, что он был совсем не против немножко отдохнуть, но если она настаивает… Зигги улыбается, и Джейми так и не узнает, как близок был к палате интенсивной терапии, куда наверняка кладут парней с проломленной башкой.

Близнецам два года и два месяца, когда Зигги первый раз кладет в тележку в супермаркете пару банок пива и прячет их в своей сумке, прежде чем пойти домой.

Близнецам два года, три месяца и неделя, когда по дороге из супермаркета она заходит в винный магазин и прихватывает оттуда бутылку дешевого вина. 

Близнецам два года и четыре месяца, когда Зигги первый раз выпивает сразу после того, как Джейми выходит за дверь. Просто наливает вино в бокал, выпивает залпом и долго водит по хрупкой стеклянной ножке пальцем — толстым и грубым в сравнении с изящным изгибом стекла, такого тонкого, такого прозрачного… Зигги трясет головой и наливает еще.

Близнецам два года, четыре месяца и две недели, когда Джейми возвращается домой пораньше и застает ее совершенно пьяной. Он что-то спрашивает — раздражающее расплывчатое пятно. Зигги бросает в него банку, в которой еще остается немного пива.

Близнецам два года, четыре месяца и семнадцать дней, когда Джейми говорит:

— Тебе надо найти работу.

Зигги садится на постели. 

— А близнецов что, в приют сдадим? 

— Нет. Я уйду из мастерской.

Зигги чувствует, как внутри поднимается волна бешенства. Первый раз за эти дни он соизволил с ней заговорить — и посмотрите только, что у нас тут!

— Что, решил все же передохнуть и поправить здоровье в домашних условиях? — интересуется Зигги.

Джейми поворачивается к ней лицом — опять же первый раз за последнее время. С него сейчас можно рисовать святого великомученика, не иначе. Зигги внутренне ощетинивается, пальцы впиваются в простынь — пальцы, на которых нет никакого маникюра, зато отбита пара ногтей, потому что…

— Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, как тебе хреново, Зиг? Я же сидел с детьми.

— Ты, мать твою, сидел с ними один день в…

— Не перебивай меня, ладно? — говорит Джейми устало, ворочается и устраивается рядом с ней. — Это был гребаный ужас. И я думаю, что мы вполне можем поменяться на время, пока ты окончательно не рехнулась.

Волна отступает, и в голове остается только какой-то гул и туман. Зигги выдыхает, выпускает несчастную простыню, складывает перед собой враз ослабевшие руки. 

— И куда меня возьмут? — спрашивает она.

Голос ее звучит испуганно, и так оно есть — Зигги напугана, чертовски напугана, как если бы Джейми сказал, что собирается забрать детей и свалить с ними на Северный Полюс. Или наоборот — послать на Северный Полюс ее — в коробке с бантиком и надписью «Приятного аппетита, брат медведь». Джейми трет лоб ладонью:

— Я не знаю, но наверняка можно будет что-то найти.

— Я ничего не умею. Я даже школу не закончила.

— Я тоже.

— Не сравнивай, твою мать! Ты мог чинить эти чертовы машины! — Джейми кивает и хмурится, и Зигги снова зло повторяет: — Я ничего не умею! И я не смогу зарабатывать, сколько ты.

— Столько сейчас и не надо, — осторожно говорит Джейми. — Мы почти все выплатили. 

Она смотрит на мужа. Потом бухается обратно на подушку и закрывает глаза. Полумрак под веками кружится и кружится, как если бы Зигги выпила. 

— Я не смогу. 

— Сможешь.

— Я не смогу вас кормить.

— Я буду мало есть, честное слово. И черт, Зигги, скажи мне, что я справлюсь.

Она открывает глаза. Джейми смотрит на нее серьезно. По-взрослому, как тогда, в парке. Зигги утыкается лбом в его предплечье, несколько раз стукается головой.

— Ты справишься. Но ты точно уверен? Что ты скажешь на работе?

— Что увольняюсь. — Джейми укладывается рядом, подгребает ее к себе. — Я же обещал, что позабочусь о тебе и детях.

— Угу. Куплю тебе фартук с первой зарплаты, как честному мальчику.

— Нет уж. Принесешь мне, я пересчитаю и выдам тебе на автобусный билет.

Зигги фыркает.

— Джейми Браун, гребаный герой-домохозяин. 

Они так и лежат в обнимку, и вскоре Джейми засыпает, а Зигги нет. В конце концов она осторожно выбирается из кровати, спускается вниз и включает порядком запылившийся ноут. Самая бесполезная вещь в их хозяйстве: Зигги никогда не понимала ни соцсетей с их вечной показухой, ни форумов с истеричными и всезнающими мамашами. Но сейчас ей не нужно ни то, ни другое. Она листает сайты с вакансиями, просматривает требования. Копирует подходящие телефоны в отдельный файл — короткий, даже куцый списочек, но все-таки лучше, чем ничего. 

На следующий день она не звонит.

И на следующий.

И на следующий.

Близнецам два года и шесть месяцев, когда Зигги видит то самое объявление. В нем нет ничего необычного, но Зигги набирает номер отца и спрашивает его, не мог бы он завтра посидеть с детьми. Тот соглашается — очевидно, от неожиданности, и теряет дар речи, когда Зигги говорит, что завтра утром привезет Габриэля и Матильду к нему домой. Когда Джейми вечером традиционно уже спрашивает, как идут поиски, Зигги только пожимает плечами и говорит: «Как всегда». Это «как всегда» она повторяет день за днем — пока сдает тесты, проходит собеседование и медкомиссию. Габриэль и Матильда наперебой рассказывают папочке, как им весело с дедой, Джейми задает вопросы и все больше мрачнеет, когда Зигги бестолково лжет, не слишком заботясь о том, как это выглядит. 

В дождливый и чертовски холодный июльский день ей звонят и сообщают, что она принята. Зигги кладет трубку на край ванны и окунается с головой, а потом выныривает оттуда и вопит, шлепая ступнями по кафелю.

— Пожарная охрана? — ошалело спрашивает Джейми, когда она вечером выкладывает ему новость.

— Ага! Если закончу курсы.

— Но это же… это же опасно! 

— Да ладно! Пойду на дневную занятость, там надо детишек учить и всякая такая ерунда, и вечером дома… Слушай, какого хрена ты меня не поздравляешь, а?

Габриэль и Матильда остаются у дедушки на ночь. 

Близнецам три года, когда Зигги заканчивает курс — не в первых рядах, но и не в последних. Когда ей предлагают дневную занятость, она отказывается. Джейми устраивает скандал, и она уходит, хлопнув дверью. В ушах все еще звенит от его «ты должна помнить про детей», когда Зигги заходит в первый попавшийся тату-салон. Неимоверно волосатый парень минут пять объясняет ей, что болезненней татухи на ступнях может быть только татуха на яйцах — но в конце концов сдается. Домой Зигги возвращается с трудом. Джейми морщится, когда чувствует запах джина, и отворачивается, но она хватает его за рукав, скидывает обувь и носки и задирает ногу. 

— Я никогда не забуду, — шипит она.

— Ты пила.

— Потому что это, блядь, больно! И ты нихрена не понимаешь: на четырехсменной я смогу больше бывать дома и больше зарабатывать. Покрасим дом, будем откладывать детям на хорошую школу… ты выбрал бы что-то другое на моем месте?

— А если что-то случится?

— Да нихрена не случится. Я не боюсь.

Это неправда. Она боится, и еще как. За все эти месяцы она, кажется, не испытывала ничего, кроме страха. Но Джейми не обязательно об этом знать. 

Близнецам три года и полтора месяца, когда у Зигги случается ее первый пожар. Не выезд и не дежурство, а тот день, когда между ней и выходом встает пара обвалившихся балок и стена пламени. Там, за этой стеной — орет Мэл: Зигги не слышит его, но знает, что это так, потому что ей самой тоже хочется вопить, истошно и совершенно непрофессионально вопить «спасите». Вместо этого, натыкаясь в дыму на остатки горящей мебели, Зигги бредет к окну. Это только третий этаж. Это не смертельно. Ей кажется, что ее подошвы горят, что вся она уже горит, полыхает так ярко, что глазам больно на это смотреть и они вытекают вместе со слезами. Позади раздается треск и шипение, ее хватают за руку и тащат за собой.

— Как ты, в порядке? — спрашивает Мэл.

Она кивает — и через несколько секунду у нее в руках снова пожарный рукав. Потом они возвращаются домой, Зигги поет со всеми очередной дурацкий хит, и все совершенно в порядке. И все-таки старшина просит ее зайти к нему. И она идет — послушно, как там, на пожаре.

— Ты запаниковала? — спрашивает старшина. Зигги кивает. — Что ты хотела сделать?

— Разбить окно и выпрыгнуть. Я знаю, что это идиотизм! 

— Да. Не выйти на связь тоже идиотизм. Это первое, что ты должна была сделать. Мэл вызывал тебя не меньше минуты. 

— Я… — Зигги поднимает глаза. — Я хотела. Больше всего я хотела орать, чтоб меня спасли.

Старшина чуть улыбается.

— В другой раз слушай инстинкт, он дурного не посоветует. 

После смены Зигги идет не домой, а в паб с Мэлом. Вообще-то этого не надо бы делать: у него репутация главного бабника в части, и то, что он зовет ее с собой, может значить все что угодно. Но ничего такого не происходит: они просто болтают за пинтой пива, болтают, как старые друзья — про недавний пожар в логове извращенца, который любил онанировать при свечах на фото принцессы Маргарет, причем современное фото, про то, что только благодаря им никто еще не видел кошачьих скелетов на ветках, про фильмы, про то, как Мэл вернулся со своего первого вызова без бровей… Мэл не говорит ничего душеспасительного, но, пока они сидят вместе, рев пламени в ушах Зигги медленно отдаляется. По дороге домой она думает о том, как это здорово — провести за болтовней два часа и так ничего и не рассказать друг другу о себе. 

— Как ты? — спрашивает Джейми. 

Вид у него измотанный: близнецы подцепили грипп, температура держится четвертый день. Зигги чувствует укол вины — все-таки надо подумать о дневной занятости… но ничего, зато теперь она дома на несколько дней.

— Нормально, Джейми. Скучная была смена, одни чертовы котята на деревьях.

Близнецам три года и восемь месяцев, когда Зигги знакомится с Лин. Дело происходит на пожаре в пригородном парке. Горит трава, больше дыма, чем огня, но зато у всех истерика — от полицейских и смотрителя парка до виновников происшествия, группы молодых ребят в дурацких костюмах. То есть на самом деле костюмы не дурацкие, они даже вызывают уважение, потому что многоцветное шутовское трико, широченные платья с гофрированным воротником или кольчугу вряд ли можно купить в супермаркете. Но перепуганные и перемазанные сажей молокососы в этих нарядах, стоящие перед разъяренным толстяком в форме муниципального служащего — зрелище исключительно нелепое на вкус Зигги. И с ней солидарен весь Белый дозор. 

Пока все орут друг на друга, малыш Эл и Роб убирают рукава и обсуждают тонкости сожжения ведьм в современных условиях, а старшина что-то втолковывает бобби, Зигги стоит под большим дубом и размышляет о том, что деньги на ремонт — это, конечно, очень хорошо, а вот сам ремонт был большой ошибкой. 

— Ты прямо как девица Мэрион.

Она вздрагивает и недоуменно смотрит на белокурую девчонку в незатейливом сером платье из какой-то рогожи. Из-под платья выглядывают носки армейских ботинок. Зигги хмыкает.

— Я думала, в ваше время еще не придумали берцы.

— В наше… а! Нет, я просто не играю сегодня, так, посмотреть пришла. 

— Нехило вы зрителей собираете. — Зигги кивает на выжженную траву.

— Да мы не хотели!

— Угу. Это еще повезло, что ветер сегодня не такой сильный, как всю неделю!

Девчонка раздраженно вздыхает и, кажется, готова отвалить. Толстяк все вопит, бобби вовлечен в беседу и, кажется, никто не замечает, что аудитория начинает потихоньку рассасываться и вот-вот некого будет привлекать к ответственности. 

— Шла бы ты отсюда, — говорит Зигги и, когда девчонка зло прищуривается, добавляет: — Самые умные уже смылись. Тебе что, охота идти в суд и штраф платить?

Магические слова, и действуют волшебно: через минуту рядом никого. Зигги отталкивается от широкого корявого ствола и идет к машине.

Вечером Здоровяк Эл кричит, что к ней пришли. Зигги выскакивает в коридор, облившись холодным потом, готовая увидеть Джейми: перед ее уходом на смену они поругались из-за ерунды и Джейми заявил, что если она сама не попросит о переводе на что-то более простое и безопасное, то он сам пойдет к ее начальству с близнецами на руках. Зигги хлопнула дверью, но мысль о том, что все здесь узнают — невыносима. Она слишком много сил приложила, чтоб ее считали здесь своей, а если выяснится, что у нее дети… Зигги не может даже сама для себя определить, что тогда случится, она вообще не желает об этом думать! Она пулей вылетает в коридор — и видит там ту девчонку, с пожара в парке. Сейчас на ней джинсы и кроссовки, и майка с Гэндальфом-растаманом — но узнать ее просто: те же белокурые пряди, рассыпанные по плечам, та же улыбка, которая как будто обнимает все вокруг.

— Привет, — говорит она, поднимая раскрытые ладони. 

— Привет.

— Я просто зашла сказать спасибо за совет.

Зигги хмурится:

— Как ты меня нашла?

— Ну, я слышала, как тебя называли ваши ребята, и просто… пришла и спросила.

— А. Ладно. Не за что. 

— Меня зовут Лин.

Ладонь у нее узкая, на запястье плетеный браслет, а ногти обкусаны. Зигги пожимает протянутую руку. 

— А я Зигги, но это ты и так знаешь.

— Ага. — Улыбка Лин чуть меркнет и становится робкой. — Я, собственно, хотела… мы завтра вечером собираемся за городом у Нэша, это тот парень в цветном трико, если ты помнишь. Будем тренироваться, болтать, выпьем немного, всякое такое. Приходи?

— Э-э-э… 

— Я могу за тобой заехать.

— Лин, это здорово, но мне… нет.

— Слушай, если ты думаешь, что это неловко и все такое, то зря. Ребята хотели бы, чтобы ты пришла. 

— С чего это? — вскидывается Зигги.

— Я им сказала, что ты классная, — беспечно отвечает Лин. — Серьезно: если у тебя нет никаких планов… у нас весело.

— Что, подожжем чей-нибудь дом?

Лин тихо смеется:

— Ну, если до этого дойдет, то хорошо бы иметь в компании пожарного, правда же?

— Вам не пожарный нужен, а врач, — говорит Зигги, рассчитывая этой грубостью пресечь дальнейший разговор, потому что понимает: еще чуть-чуть — и она согласится.

— Врач у нас я. — Лин машет рукой, будто сметая к чертям всю оборону Зигги. — То есть не совсем врач, я пытаюсь стать медсестрой. Но может, еще передумаю — в конце концов, мне же восемнадцать, а не сорок, еще есть время. А тебе сколько?

Зигги задумчиво смотрит на Лин, на ее тонкие волосы и подмигивающего Гэндальфа на почти плоской груди.

— Девятнадцать, — медленно говорит она, но быстро спохватывается: — Двадцать через пару недель. 

— О, круто! Так придешь?

Зигги кивает, думая о том, что скажет Джейми. 

Свой двадцатый день рождения она отмечает трижды: дома с семьей, в пабе с Белым дозором и в поле за городом. Нэш учит ее жонглировать, а Лин спасает от братьев Эванс, которые упорно пытаются развести Зигги на секс втроем.

— Вообще-то они ничего, хотя и придурки, — говорит Лин, доставая пиво из ящика. 

— Только не говори мне… — Зигги приоткрывает рот, когда Лин делает невинное лицо. — Серьезно?!

— Да ну, какое серьезно, когда по тебе ползают муравьи! А ты? У тебя есть кто-нибудь?

— Джейми, — отвечает Зигги прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. 

Лин садится рядом на бревно, ставит локоть на колено и подпирает щеку кулаком, всем своим видом выражая интерес. Зигги делает глоток из бутылки, чтобы заполнить паузу и скрыть смятение: это первый раз, когда кто-то узнает о другой ее жизни, и она не намерена заходить еще дальше, чем уже зашла. Зигги окидывает взглядом бледно-зеленое поле, несколько палаток, стоящих в круг, Нэша, который сидит у ног Магрит, прекрасной, как солнце, и холодной, как лед. То есть это Нэш так думает и, что самое ужасное, говорит. Зигги-то считает, что Магрит просто здоровенная лошадь с нормальным чувством юмора, которая совершенно закономерно ржет над попытками Нэша изображать рыцаря... 

Это так не похоже на Белый дозор — и все-таки то же самое, параллельная вселенная, которая никогда не пересечется с тем ее миром, в котором Зигги варит кашу и рассматривает детские рисунки, красит стены и вместе с Джейми печет хлеб. Говорят, в каком-то пространстве параллели пересекаются. Говорят, есть гении, которые могут такое себе вообразить – что-то настолько запутанное, странное и холодное, как открытый космос в фантастических фильмах. Зигги терпеть не может фантастику. 

— Ну, так какой он? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Лин.

— Очень хороший, — отвечает Зигги. — Слушай, как думаешь, Магрит переспит с Нэшем из жалости?

— Скорее из самосохранения. Иначе он ее уморит своими стихами. Ну, и в общем она зря отказывается, я тебе скажу.

Зигги давится пивом. Лин хохочет и стучит её по спине.

— Ты ведь можешь познакомить меня с ними, — говорит Джейми, когда она возвращается домой — пропахшая дымом, перегаром и сырым ветром. 

Зигги утыкается лбом ему в грудь, не зная, что сказать: решение не врать дома насчет того, где она иногда бывает вечером, медленно, но верно выходит ей боком. До сцен ревности, правда, еще не дошло, но рано или поздно это случится. Зигги понимает, что Джейми прав. Если бы она сама сидела сейчас дома, а он ездил за город с друзьями… если бы у него вообще были друзья… Укол вины уже почти привычный. Зигги запускает руки под рубашку мужа, гладит по спине, по груди.

— Я тебя люблю, — бормочет она, и Джейми вздрагивает. 

Они никогда не говорили друг другу этих слов. 

Зигги все еще двадцать, когда их старшина так обгорает на пожаре, что его приходится соскребать с бетона. В фильмах люди после такого бегут к своим семьям, но Белый дозор в полном составе сидит в приемном покое, а потом едет в часть. Лица серые, глаза красные — они похожи на команду гребаных зомби в анабиозе. До смерти испуганных зомби. Они сидят за столом все вместе, не находя в себе сил разойтись и остаться наедине с этим ужасом — или разделить его с кем-то, кто не понимает, что такое просто ехать на вызов и просто работать, не думая, что эта работа может тебя убить. В конце концов Роб и Малыш Эл уезжают первыми — и вместе, Мэл снова отправляется в больницу, а Зигги вызывает такси. Уже в машине она думает о том, что было б очень хорошо, если бы Джейми не смотрел сегодня телевизор. 

— Тебе надо найти другую работу, — говорит он с порога, и Зигги понимает, что сегодня бог не на ее стороне. 

Она молча проходит мимо Джейми внутрь дома, поднимается в детскую, где Матильда и Габриэль обнимают ее, и, перескакивая с одного на другое, лепечут про папочку, рисунки, дедушку и соседских кошек. Она отвечает им, кивает, целует в макушки, вдыхая их теплый, домашний запах. Она кормит их кашей и ведет гулять. Она читает им сказку и играет в волка и поросят. В промежутках она звонит в больницу, но там ничего не меняется. А потом Зигги обнаруживает себя на диване в гостиной с телефоном в руке. 

Она вылезает из-под пледа, дрожа, как от озноба. За окном почти темно, редкий дождь постукивает по стеклу. В доме тихо, а на полу лежит полоска желтого света из кухни. Зигги обхватывает себя руками и ползет в туалет. Долго моет лицо с мылом под ледяной водой, потом выбирается наружу на подгибающихся ногах — и вскрикивает, увидев прямо перед собой темный силуэт.

— Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать, — говорит Джейми, и голос его кажется таким же тусклым, как остатки дня за окном. — Есть будешь?

Зигги качает головой:

— Я бы попила чего-нибудь.

— Ладно, я принесу. 

Он уходит и возвращается с кувшином воды, двумя стаканами и двумя бутылками пива, которые прижимает локтем к груди. Зигги быстро забирает у него пиво, ставит на пол и вцепляется в стакан с водой, который Джейми протягивает ей. 

— Это был твой друг? — спрашивает он.

— Мой старшина. 

Джейми вздыхает, садится рядом. Их плечи соприкасаются, Зигги очень хочется нашарить его руку и сжать, но нет сил пошевелиться.

— Мне очень жаль. 

— Угу.

— Извини, что я не спросил ничего.

— Угу. 

— Надо поговорить, Зигги.

— А можно не сейчас? 

Это должно было быть резко, а вышло жалобно, почти по детски. Зигги вздыхает, почти всхлипывает:

— Я очень устала.

— Так ведь и я устал, — просто говорит Джейми.

— Не надо.

— Я устал бояться, понимаешь? Ты обновляешь татуировки на ногах, набиваешь еще что-то на руках, пляшешь с хиппи, про которых я ничего не знаю…

— Они ролевики.

— С ролевиками, которых я не знаю, ты ничего не рассказываешь, никогда не жалуешься. Я боюсь включать телевизор — и не могу не включать. Сегодня там говорят — мол, серьезно пострадал пожарный, а я пытаюсь расчесать волосы Тильди и… 

— Джейми, мы это обсуждали.

— Мы ничего не обсуждали. Ты просто поставила меня перед фактом. Я прихожу домой, а моя жена — пожарный!

— А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я была официанткой, да?!

— Я не говорил этого.

— Да это, блядь, даже говорить не надо! — кричит Зигги и швыряет на пол стакан. 

— Заткнись, дети спят!

— Да плевать мне на детей! Ты, мать твою, как курица-наседка, только и знаешь, что квохтать: дети-дети-дети! Что им, по-твоему, надо? Чистенький дом и мамочку с печеньем? Так я тебе скажу, чем это заканчивается: однажды мамочка может не выдержать и ширнуться, и не по разу, да так, что потом милые детишки заходят в дом и видят ее глаза, закаченные, как у дохлой курицы! Ты этого хочешь?!

Джейми долго молчит, прежде чем ответить:

— Ты права, Зигги: мамочка может не выдержать. Особенно если будет все время думать про то, как принесет детям флаг с похорон. Пожарных же хоронят с флагами, да? 

Он встает и уходит на кухню. Зигги смотрит на его сгорбленную спину и ей мучительно хочется запустить в него бутылкой, а потом найти дом повыше и броситься с последнего этажа. Вместо этого она пьет воду прямо из кувшина, а потом плачет, обняв себя руками и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Слез так много, что Зигги кажется, будто она может захлебнуться в них. Тогда ей становится страшно, и она бредет к Джейми, натыкаясь на все углы, ничего не видя перед собой, осипнув от рыданий. Он сидит за столом, обхватив голову руками. Зигги, почти воя, обхватывает его за плечи и держит, держит так крепко, как будто стоит ей отпустить — и окно кухни распахнется прямо в космос, и они все будут плавать там до скончания века, разбухшие и ледяные. Джейми вздыхает, тянет ее за руку, сажает к себе на колени и обнимает. Щеки у него мокрые, а Зигги плачет и плачет, уткнувшись ему в макушку.

Потом они оба переползают на диван в гостиной и смотрят «Стар Трек», медленно цедя теплое пиво. Джейми ничего не просит. Зигги ничего не обещает. Ее рука лежит в его руке. Космос терпеливо ждет за стеклом, по которому текут и текут капли дождя.


End file.
